Red Stained Rose
by Shadowdemond3
Summary: Chloe is sent to investigate the EG subject, but she don't know who they are, going undercover in a high school she falls for the guy with green eyes but will her tragic past destroy her happy ending. In discovering the EG's plot what will she find out about herself. (I made her powers a little more... interesting)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello quick recap Chloe is a necromancer but I made a few tweaks to what her powers are like, and of course changed her personality. Hope you like and please review!**

**I don't own Darkest Powers**

**Chloe's POV:**

"Great" Liz said in an overly optimistic and overly peppy voice. We were reading about our new assignment, a rogue group of supernatural scientist doing unauthorized tests.

We are assigned to track down the subjects and scientists and watch to make shore they stay under control. That means we have to go to the one hell that no training could prepare us for… high school.

As we sat in the bus reading the manila folder my hopes for a successful mission were fading fast. We didn't even know the names of the test subjects all we know is there powers and there general location.

Liz and I were going in as sisters, which isn't much of a stretch since we have been inseparable since we were six. She helped me come to terms after my parents deaths in a "car accident".

The bus lurching to a stop snapped me out on my morbid thoughts and back to an even more morbid reality **(AN: If you haven't noticed Chloe hates school). **

"So Chloe, what is your schedule like? Look we have almost the exact same schedule except for the last three classes." Liz said, "Let me see, you have AP German, I have AP Spanish. How did you get into AP Calculus I'm only in Calculus? Anyway the only other difference is you're in drama while I'm in music."

"Well let's head off to History, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." I said rolling my eyes.

As we walked to class I run into a girl about my age with black hair and a bad attitude "Hay! shorty why don't you try to looking up once in a while." She snapped. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that I could break her neck with the effort it would take her to bitch.

"Hay, Tori why don't you save the bitchy act for someone who cares?" asked a blond guy who looked suspiciously like the girl, Tori I think was her name.

"What do you care Simon? Are you trying to save a damsel in distress?" Tori shot back with a surprising amount of venom.

"Well…Umm…Not exactly…" The boy, Simon, stuttered blushing slightly. He was cute enough but not really my type or at least I don't think so I never really thought of what my type would be.

"Tori, stop being a bitch." Growled out a deep, commanding voice, from behind me. I jumped, startled, and then mentally berated myself for getting caught off guard.

I turned around to see the new personality in our _friendly_ little chat and was met by the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen.

Liz, always the peacemaker, was the next to pipe in breaking me from my trance "Hi I'm Liz and this is my sister Chloe, we are new here and were just heading off to History."

After about two minutes of painfully award introductions we all headed to class, but my mind seemed to be stuck on toughs green eyes. Well them and the boy they belonged to, Derek was his name, how fitting.

A faint smile crossed my lips, well I guess high school just got way more interesting.


	2. Stained Memories

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day! Or whatever day you are reading this. I am trying to update this story at least every two weeks so sorry for the wait. But since this is Valentine's Day weekend and I love my readers I am going to post another chapter this weekend after this one. So without further interruption…**

**Chloe's POV:**

_I sit in the back seat listening to my parents happy chatter as we ride on our way home from a beautiful day in t rose fields._

_Today was the day that all the white roses would bloom at once, and we got to spend the entire day there. We even had a picnic there, mom and I ran around and picked roses, carful of the thorns of course, and dad played Frisbee with me._

_Then in the evening, at sunset, we all sat and watched the roses bloom. Mom said "I think the white are the prettiest because they remind me of a blank page. Ready for life to stain them with it wonders."_

"_Just like a kid" said dad, "in fact," He picked up one of the roses and put it in my hair, "There, a perfect combination, don't you think dear?" he asked mom. "Why yes, I think she looks beautiful" mom responded._

"_Well that isn't new; she gets her beauty from her mother after all." Dad said, mom blushed and giggled "I think we should head home before it gets too late._

_We were all singing the bottles of pop on the wall song when it happened. I saw some large think come barreling out of the forest, it looked like a dog but it was huge, it had black fur that looked like night had raped its self around this beast._

_Everything went black for a short period of time then I woke up. My everything hurt as I crawled out of the car wreckage. I saw dad first his arms bent at impossible angles, I tried crying out for him but he wouldn't respond._

_As I made my way over to him I thought that he may just be sleeping but when I turned his head over, I saw his unblinking blue eyes and an impossibly deep gash in his head. I sat there crying on his chest until I heard my mother's soothing voice saying "Shh, don't cry baby, don't cry."_

_I turned to face my mom,, to take comfort in her embrace, but what I saw sent shivers down my spine, my mom looked one hundred percent fine._

_All accept the giant piece of jagged metal sticking from her chest. I got as close to her as I could and she reached out and stroked my hair, but when she tried to open her mouth blood came spilling out like a river, some splattering in my hair._

_I watched as a single tear slipped down her face, then she was gone. As her hand slipped from my hair it pulled out the white rose, now stained red with her blood._

I woke up the next morning with tears streaming down my face, the dream was the same one I always had the day before the anniversary of my parents' death.

After the accident police said it was a stray dog, one they couldn't determine the breed of that ran in our way.

Only eight years later when I was approached by my soon to be employers did I find out that the dog was actually a rouge werewolf, one that went by the name of Cain.

When I was asked to join the agency, I was given a chance to stop rouge supernaturals form hurting people, how could I say no.

It was at training that I met Liz; we became sisters and have been partners ever since. She knows about what happened the night of the car accident but never pushes for more information, which I am thankful for.

She is also smart enough to pretend that today is just an ordinary day, which means of course school. And with that happy thought today just got about ten times longer.

**AN: Cain was Derek's dad how will this affect Chloe when she finds out? Review if you want Derek's POV.**


End file.
